bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Hallelujah
Summary HALLELUJAH~! HALLELUJAH~! MORE LIMITED TIME UNITS~! Ah, never gets old. That moment when I watched that Shrek movie, I thought of the song Hallelujah. Just when this guy came to Global, I thought to myself that Gumi was singing this song when they “surprised” us with the release of new limited time units. Sigh… welp, let’s get this song on the road. Also, another note. Huge apologies for the late spotlight. As always, college has been giving me the busy schedule. I will do my best to pull out these spotlights in a timely manner! Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Eze is the perfect candidate to compare Hallelujah’s Leader Skill to, considering both have similar effects and conditions. Let’s crunch some numbers. Hallelujah’s LS *Atk boost: (200% Atk + 250% BB Atk) / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +75% damage *Total damage utility: 1.75x Eze’s LS (not counting Thunder boost) *Spark boost: 120% from LS / 150% base = +80% damage *Atk boost: 100% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +16.67% damage *Total damage utility: x2.1 Avant’s LS *Spark boost: 100% from LS / 150% base = +66.67% damage *Critical boost: 150% from LS / 150% base = +100.00% damage *Atk boost: 200% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +33.33% damage *Total non-crit utility: 2.22221111x *Total damage utility: 1.6667 x 2.00 x 1.3333 = 4.44442222x Even though Hallelujah carries higher Atk boosts, Eze’s Leader Skill damage utility still exceeds Hallelujah’s by quite a bit. That doesn’t even include the Thunder unit boost on Eze’s Leader Skill. However, Hallelujah carries double the HP boost compared to Eze’s, though at the cost of only applying both the HP and Atk boosts to Thunder units only. In certain colo squads, while odd, Hallelujah’s Leader Skill would benefit the squad a lot more considering sparking is very uncommon in Colosseum. Thunder squads in Colosseum are quite uncommon so situations like these won’t occur often. In terms of overall use, Hallelujah’s Leader Skill is very limited since Thunder units are the only units that can fully utilize the Leader Skill. Other elements cannot. On the defensive side, Hallelujah provides a huge mitigation effect against Earth enemies. This might sound redundant considering Thunder units still receive elemental damage, but with elemental null, this mitigation means a lot, especially in certain quests like Trial EX1 and Zelnite GGC. The ignore-Def null effect is nice in content that involves heavy enemy damage coming from enemies like Rize in Endless Corridor. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Hallelujah's BB utilizes the average 370% seen on most Omni units. This BB will still be very high damage thanks to Hallelujah’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 280%. Hallelujah provides a probable resistance against a KO, which is known to be one of the best clutch buffs in the game. Holia also provides this as well. While it shouldn’t be relied on, even a 10% chance (or 15% chance if SP enhanced) is quite high for revival buffs. Utilizing this will save Revives, which you’re limited to take from the very start. Hallelujah also provides a 10 BC instafill, which is perfect in any BB efficient squad that consists of Atro + Vern leads or any BC cost reduction lead in general. 10 BC fills up most of the BB gauge for most units anyway, which very assuring. This allows their gauges to fill to full very easily. Hallelujah also plays the role of being a status negater. With the status cleansing SP option, Hallelujah plays the role of being a full-fledged status healer. Unlike the first part of the Omni era, there wasn’t a single unit that can utilize status cleansing and negating at the same time. Stein became the first Omni unit to utilize both status cleansing and negating. It’s great to see more units, especially ones like Hallelujah, become capable of status cleansing and negating to makes things more efficient. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Hallelujah's SBB utilizes the average 580% seen on most Omni units. This SBB will still be very high damage thanks to Hallelujah’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for SBB damage modifiers: 500%. Additionally, this SBB gets stronger for each consecutive use. Thanks to Hallelujah’s relatively low BC cost, Hallelujah has a good chance in using this consistently as long as there isn’t any BC drop resistance. Hallelujah keeps his status negation from his BB on his SBB, which is amazing since he can still status cleanse with his SP option. Hallelujah provides a sweet 70% Atk to Def conversion buff. This is known to be one of the most flexible conversion buffs in the game, given the fact that Atk is so easy to manipulate. Additionally, this buff can be enhanced to 80% with one of his SP options. Hallelujah also provides a 30% OD fill rate buff, which is the highest in the game, trumping the previous 20%. This is an alright buff. It can be considered more of a bonus since this is relatively less significant than the percentage-based OD fill effects. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Hallelujah's UBB utilizes a 2000% damage modifier, which is much higher than average 1500% seen on most Omni units. This UBB will deal enormous damage thanks to Hallelujah’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for UBB damage modifiers: 1000%. Hallelujah carries an odd UBB that has very little relation with his BB and SBB. It offers a 300% crit damage boost, which is already odd considering the fact that Hallelujah has no way in providing crit rate buffs. It’s hard to utilize this buff unless you’re using another unit that provides a crit rate buff. At that point, you’re better off using a different unit for UBB damage utility. This UBB also has an odd mixture of offense and defense. It also provides the sweet 50% chance of resisting a KO. Though, Holia does better in this category considering her UBB is a lot more reliable to resist KOs with her 80% chance of proccing. Hallelujah also carries the 250% Atk to Def conversion buff, which is pretty dope. Considering Atk is very easy to manipulate, Hallelujah can convert large parameters to extremely tanky defenses. He also provides the 80% OD fill rate buff to make it easier to fill the OD gauge up. While some of these buffs are great, they’re quite hard to synergize. As mentioned before, this UBB contains a very odd mixture of offense and defense, especially the crit damage buff which can barely be utilized without a crit rate buffer. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Hallelujah saves a slot in his sphere setup thanks to the status immunity that he carries. Thanks to this, he can safely heal status ailments without any worry of him becoming locked by Curse or Paralysis, making status cleansing a lot more efficient. The 70% Atk isn’t too shabby either. Most of the time, Hallelujah should have at least half of his BB gauge filled anyway, so the damage output will be enhanced thanks to this Atk buff. Arena Score: 10/10 Hallelujah has a 57 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty high Drop Check to use in the game. Type 2 is not too shabby thanks to its high chance of proccing BB overall. Given Hallelujah’s SP options, Hallelujah can perform considerably well. He has access to the ever-annoying Angel Idol buff. Even better (or worse, depending on how you take it), Hallelujah can use his BB to apply even more RNG to the factor thanks to the 10% or 15% chance of resisting KOs with his Angel Idol buffs. While Hallelujah carries extremely high Atk stats and hit counts, Hallelujah doesn’t one-shot like Mifune and Azurai do it. Though, there are quite a number of units that are incapable of doing this as well. The hit counts do help with HC generation whenever you need a tiebreaker. Stats Score: 10/10 Extremely high Atk along with high HP. Def and Rec are relatively close to average. In terms of typing, my type preference for Hallelujah is… Anima > Breaker = Guardian > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10. While he is an incredible Angel Idol unit, Hallelujah doesn’t carry as many essential buffs as the desired trial-recommended unit. Indeed, they are unique, but they should not be relied on. Some of the buffs that Hallelujah carries are quite situational and there isn’t much to gain out of the buffs. Hallelujah does make a great status cleanser and negator thanks to his kit and SP option. He’s one of the very few Omni units that are capable of doing this. SP Enhancements Score: 8/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Hallelujah Given these somewhat expensive SP options, there are quite a number of Hallelujah builds that may suit your needs. Hallelujah becomes one of the first Omni units to be able to cure and negate status ailments in the game. Other than that, there are two SP options that seem to cater only to Thunder units. Given the incredible stat boosts from Hallelujah, Hallelujah becomes a great Thunder support lead. However, it’s rare nowadays that you will find a mono element squad utilizing these insane parameter boosts. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Flower Mirror *Beiorg's Armor & War Demon's Blade *Beiorg's Armor & Ethereal Wall *Beiorg's Armor & Dragon Eye *Beiorg's Armor & Fallacy Orb Conclusion Total Score: 9.0/10 Hallelujah! I’m done for now, folks! Have you summoned Hallelujah? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Hallelujah! How does he fit in the current metagame? Looking into using him in Colosseum? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Toki *Fulgur Halcyon Eze *Eternal Goddess Felice *Algor Halcyon Selena Category:Blog posts